Under my Protection (and Blankets)
by ChloeNicolee1912
Summary: In which sleepy!Clara fluff turned into Asylum angst, the Doctor is a smitten little puppy, and everyone can play the game "How many Oswin references can I spot?"


"CLARA! I FOUND IT!"

The Doctor bounded into the TARDIS library, proudly holding up a balloon which, childish grin lighting up his face. He skidded to a halt and looked around, trying to spot his brunette companion amongst the bookshelves, where he'd left her searching for the recipe for the Samandrian Soufflé (like normal soufflés but with added spacey-wacey stuff!) He soon found her,curled up in a plush armchair, recipe book open on her lap, eyes closed and snoring slightly.

His expression softened as he looked at her, so peaceful and still. She'd been having a rough time sleeping, as it seemed the TARDIS had taken a dislike to her, subsequently making her stay as uncomfortable as possible, which, for poor Clara, meant a hard, lumpy bed and a squashed pillow which often fell off in the middle of the night. She'd barely slept a wink in the few months she'd been travelling with the Doctor, but refused to be taken home for a night, seeming to find comfort from being with him, and knowing she wasn't alone.

He smiled, glad she was getting some rest. He could tell that the lack if sleep was getting to her and was frankly amazed that she'd managed this long (though to be honest, most things about Clara Oswald tended to amaze him)He decided that the soufflés could wait. Setting down the whisk as quietly as possible, he crept out, and into the central corridor.

Straightening his bow tie he set off for the linen room (which he'd only recently discovered) and rummaged around for a blanket. He eventually found them, wiping away a small tear threatening to fall as he uncovered the ponchos that Amy had made for 'her boys'. It didn't hurt as much as he'd expected though. He knew that his Ponds would love Clara, and not just because of their banter with Oswin at the Asylum ("Nina? Why was Rory Nina?" He still didnt know.) but also because she was exactly the companion they would have picked out for him. Spirited, cheeky, energetic, but still so caring, and so facinating, and the reason he still wanted to live and explore. Clara gave him purpose again, gave him his mojo back. And now, it seemed the least he could do was make sure she got a good rest! Tucking the fluffiest blanket be could find under his arm he set off for his own room, just down the hall.

Sexy may hold a grudge against Clara, but she never failed her Doctor. On the rare occasions he'd actually go to bed, he could guarantee that there'd be fluffy pillows galore for him to rest his head on, and sure enough, as he walked into the chamber, there they were. He grabbed two and started back to the library. Clara was still curled in her chair, head resting on the arm, legs tucked underneath her. He gently lifted her head to slot the pillows under her, earning a small groan of protest, but nothing more. He gently tucked the blanket around her slight frame, before sitting on the other arm, gently caressing her hair, to lull her back into a deep slumber. He smiled softly, looking down at this beautiful, impossible girl, wondering who had been merciful enough to bring her back to him. She subconsciously leant ini his touch, just a little, smiling in her sleep. He watched her for a while longer, mesmerised by the rise and fall of her breathing, the way her nose twitched a little as she dreamed, the way her hair fell over her face slightly.

He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming of her mother, her time with him, or-

"Where am I?"

It was faint, muttered, but she'd spoken. He gently moved her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, expecting to see her warm brown eyes looking back at him. But she was still asleep.

"No... I am... I am human..."

The words pierced him like a knife. His whole world went grey and icy cold. She was dreaming of the asylum. Of her past (future?) life as Juinor entertainment manager Oswin Oswald. Oswin Oswald the Dalek. The Oswin he had let die. The Oswin he couldn't save.

"Doctor... I am human... Doctor dont leave I'm... I'm human I'm human!"

Her face was contorted, as if she were in pain, and sweat had started to form on her brow. She remained asleep but her arm reached out as if she were trying to reach something. Trying to reach him. He grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips desperately, before stroking her hair back from her face. "I'm here Clara, I'm not leaving you hear? He said softly, hoping to reach through to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. It's a dream Clara. It's all a dream."

She gripped his hand for dear life, tears slipping from her closed eyes. He prayed she could hear him, that somehow his words would reach her in whatever nightmarish hell she was in. She took a shaking breath, and gripped his hand just a little tighter.

"Run." She breathed. "Run you clever boy... And remember."

Those words again. Always those words. Those words which had been their goodbye in the asylum and London... But had also brought him back to her. Those words which would forever haunt him if he ever lost her again.

"I remember Clara. How could I forget? You broke both my hearts when you fell off that cloud, but you fixed them again, you know that?" He whispered. "You fixed me. Now it's my turn to fix you."

Leant up, and kissed her forehead, the gentle brush of his lips enough to jolt her awake.

"RUN!" She cried as she woke up, chest heaving as she took in deep, panicked breaths, the lingering nightmare slowly evaporating. Tears still ran down her cheeks, and she was pale and shaking. He rose up to the arm of the chair, pulling her into his arms, her head laying on his chest, gently rocking her as a mother would her child. She clung to him, burying her head in his chest, the sound of his heartbeats slowly comforting her. He held her close whispering gentle reassurances in her ear. It was at that moment that he knew. If that asylum was her future, he would stop it. He would protect her and prevent her ever going near the starship Alaska until both his hearts stopped beating for good. She was going to be safe, safe from Daleks, safe from the Great Intelligence and safe from those past demons that were trying to hurt her now. She was, now and forever, under his protection.


End file.
